Bulma's Pov
by Fe Fe
Summary: Bulma's Pov bout veggie after buu saga...not exact to what happened but read ne way!


Bulma's Point of View  
  
I do not own DBZ yadda yadda yadda even though I REALLY wish I did This takes place after Buu. Bulma thinks about Vegeta and stuff~ just read it!  
  
It is now the night after Majin Buu was finally destroyed. I am sitting outside on my balcony wrapped up in a blue fuzzy blanket on a bench. I hug my knees to my chest and breathe in the cool night air. It is strange to think that just a few hours ago, none of this was here. I wasn't even here. I have to say, being dead wasn't all that bad, even though that Dabura guy was REALLY strange and freaking me out.  
Trunks is in bed right now or he better be because it's way past his bedtime. Just a mere few hours ago I remember seeing him alive again. There were times when I was in the other world that I thought I would never see my friends and family again. When I saw Trunks at that moment, he came and gave me a big hug as I had let a tear escape my right eye. It felt to good to hold my little boy in my arms again. He was at that point begging me to let go of him. I smile at this memory.  
Chi Chi of course had wrapped herself around Gohan and Goten and didn't have any intention of letting them go. She is such a loving and caring mother, but sometimes she cares TOO much. Trunks then looks at Gohan, then Goten, and then finally at me. I looked down into his deep blue eyes and they are on the brim of tears. "Mom, Dad's alive! I can feel him!" At first I don't believe him. We hadn't seen Dende anywhere and I wondered how they could use the dragon balls without him. Gohan then interrupts my thoughts. "He's right Bulma. I can sense him. He and my dad are there, but they're not on this planet."  
Chi Chi nearly jumped down Gohan's throat for not telling her that Goku was alive. Another tear fell down my cheek as it now sinks in that Vegeta is alive.  
I now snap back to the present as I hear my parents talking outside. I leaned over the banister and see them looking up at the midnight sky. I too look up and thank the Supreme Ki and others for helping to destroy Buu.  
  
I then start thinking about Vegeta. How I had lost him. (OK now people this is a flash back) I am standing on top of what was formerly known as Kami's tower. They now call it the look out. Everyone is standing and looking at Goku who just told us that he had to tell us something that wasn't easy for him to say. I look into his eyes and I hope and pray it's not what I think and kind of know it is. "Gohan and Vegeta are dead," he says. I breathe in and out heavily, this information sinking in. This was my worst fear that I wish Goku wouldn't say. I scream out No! And then I scream out "Vegeta!" in pure pain and rage. Yamcha comes up behind me as I fall to my knees. I can feel his hands on my shoulders. The pain is now too much. I can feel my heart start to break into a billion pieces. I scream out a long and terrifying heart wrenched "No!" as more tears escape my eyes. My breath gets caught on my sobs. Korin then says, "Its not easy to lose a loved one.."  
I am then brought back to this reality when I realize that I am crying. My face is tear streaked and red. I can see the spots on the blanket where my tears had fallen. I wipe my face with my hand and breathe in through my nose. Then my thoughts turn back to Vegeta. I don't think he knows how much pain I was in that day, how my heart felt like it was torn out of my body at Goku's words. I can't stop thinking about it for some reason and even more tears come. I bury my head in my arms and let them fall.  
Not too long after this, I felt a gentle arm wrap around my shoulders. I knew it was Vegeta. If I hadn't lived with him, I would have been scared shitless if someone just put their arm around me all of a sudden. I was now used to his quiet entrances. Or I was somewhat.  
I lift my head, but do not look at him. I just rest my head on his chest. He always felt so warm. The tears stop now as I listen to his heart and feel his chest rise and fall with each breath. A slight breeze blows and that is the last I remember before closing my eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
Ok, so what do you think? It's my first piece about Bulma and Veggie so I hope it's not too bad. I know its short and all, but I was just thinking this up when I was lying in bed the other night. If you have comments or just wanna talk about God knows what, then you can email me at Dragongurl36@aol.com or IM me at Dragongurl36. Thank you for reading!!! 


End file.
